Wooly Bully
by BrYtt BRatt
Summary: A songfic to Wooly Bully, featuring the Ranma gang and, you guessed it, Pantyhose Taro!


This is my first Ranma fic, and my first songfic ever. I never thought I would ever write a songfic, but don't underestimate the power of boredom. **All** the lyrics and **only** the lyrics will be in BOTH bold and italics. (I'm pointing this out because some of the song's words will be spoken as dialogue by the characters.)

This story takes place during the battle with Pantyhose Taro. It may not be 100 percent accurate to the actual manga/anime story, but oh well.

"Wooly Bully"

…………………………

It's evening at the cliffs by the seaside. Ranma, Ryouga, Mousse and Shampoo are all standing poised for battle. In front of them, Pantyhose Taro is holding Akane hostage.

"Okay everyone," Ranma whispers to the others. "Be ready for anything."

_**Uno! Dos! One two tres cuatro!**_

_**Yeah! Wooly Bully!**_

Ryouga charges first, but he ends up stepping on loose rocks, causing water to spurt out at him. He barely dodges.

"**_Watch it now! Watch it_**!" Mousse calls out to him.

Pantyhose Taro steps on a log lever, causing a dam to collapse above the group. Ranma is the first to see it.

"_**Here it comes! Here it comes**!_" Ranma warns. The teens scatter to avoid the rushing water. It catches Ryouga though, and he is swept away, thankfully before Akane could see him change into a pig.

"**_Watch it now or he gets you_**," says Shampoo.

Pantyhose Taro steps on a crack in the ground and gets sprayed with cold water. He changes into his cursed form that he had since the day he was born. He now has an ox's head with horns and hooves, a crane's wings, a yeti's torso and an eel for a tail.

_**Mattie told Hattie about a thing she saw.**_

_**Had two big horns and a wooly jaw!**_

_**Wooly Bully! Wooly Bully!**_

_**Wooly Bully, Wooly Bully, Wooly Bully**!_

……………………………

Later on in the battle, Ranma, Mousse, Shampoo and Ryouga (who had turned human again with hot water) have landed on the monstrous Pantyhose Taro's back. They repeatedly hit him on the head and in the face, which only annoys him. Pantyhose Taro starts flying wildly, thrashing like a bucking bull.

_**Hattie told Mattie let's not take no chance.**_

_**Let's not be "L7." Come and learn to dance!**_

_**Wooly Bully! Wooly Bully!**_

_**Wooly Bully, Wooly Bully, Wooly Bully**!_

Pantyhose Taro punches at his head in an attempt to knock Ranma, Mousse, Ryouga and Shampoo off. They dodge the attacks this way and that.

"_**Watch it now**!_" Ryouga shouts. "_**Watch it! Watch it! Watch it**!_"

Pantyhose Taro takes a dive straight down toward the ground. Everyone on his head screams and hangs on for dear life.

"**_Aaaaaaaaaahhhh!!!!!!_**"

Instead of smashing into the ground, Pantyhose Taro pulls up and goes right into a waterfall. The cold water turns Ranma into his female form, Shampoo into a cat, Mousse into a duck and Ryouga into P-chan the pig. Ranma is the only one who still has thumbs, so she manages to hang on while the others fall to the lake below.

Meanwhile, Akane had grabbed Happosai's pairs of pantyhose and tied them together into a rope. She puts a big rock inside one end, swings it a few times over her head and throws it to Ranma.

"Thanks, Akane!" Ranma calls.

_**Mattie told Hattie that's the thing to do.**_

_**Get you someone really to pull the wool with you.**_

_**Wooly Bully! Wooly Bully!**_

_**Wooly Bully, Wooly Bully, Wooly Bully**!_

Ranma catches the rope and uses it to try tie up Pantyhose Taro's wings. But Pantyhose Taro grabs it and uses it to swing Ranma in circles. He then throws Ranma straight toward a cliff. At the last second, Ranma uses the elasticity of the pantyhose rope and bounces back, zooming toward Pantyhose Taro at an incredible speed!

"_**Watch it now**!_" Ranma yells. "_**Watch it! Here it comes**!_"

Ranma's supercharged kick sends Pantyhose Taro flying backwards. After skidding along the ground, they end up falling into a nearby hot spring. The hot water changes Ranma back into a guy and the now unconscious Pantyhose Taro back into a human. Ranma had won.

"_**You got it**!_" Akane cheers. "_**You got** **it**!_"

The End.


End file.
